Due to its advantages such as high resolution, rapid response, high brightness and high aperture ratio as well as a characteristic of Low Temperature Poly-Silicon (LTPS), a LTPS-TFT display device has high electron mobility.
During the manufacture of an LTPS-TFT, usually an amorphous silicon (a-Si) thin film is subjected to crystallization, to form a poly-silicon (p-Si) thin film.
However, for the p-Si thin film formed as mentioned above, sizes of its grains may vary along with laser energy sizes, i.e., the p-Si thin film may include the grains in different sizes. At this time, the performance of the TFT may be adversely affected.